The Adventures of Wallie Vortex- Episode 2: School Dance
by Silverdevil18
Summary: Cindy Vortex's genius older brother, Wallie has survived his first week back home. The first school dance of the fall is almost among them. Will Jimmy be able to use this as a chance to make Cindy officially his? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: School Announcement

A week has now past since Wallie had returned home with the Vortex family. It has been difficult at times to deal with his parents without letting his anger get the best of him. But he did his best to stay away from them as much as possible. Although school was an absolute drag for him, he still kept his promise and continued going to all his classes and completing all assignments. There has been several occasions where he has almost gotten into fights with his old rival Brian. Luckily either Cindy or Jimmy were there to stop it.

The entire class was at the edge of their seats with anticipation as they waited for the bell to announce the beginning of their weekend. There was only five minutes left before the clock struck 3 o'clock Ms. Fowl had left the class to their own devices during the last ten minutes while she sat at her desk reading one of her old novels. Wallie sat right next to Jimmy.

"So any plans for this weekend? Your mom _did _say that you could travel on weekends." Wallie said putting his feet on the desk.

"Actually I was planning on traveling up to Mars to gather up some minerals. I just finished up some last touches on repairing my rocket. I wasn't exactly planning on taking Carl or Sheen but you are more than welcome to join me." Jimmy said fiddling with one of his inventions with a screw driver.

"Mars sounds fun. Yeah I'm in.(looks at Jimmy's invention)What is that thing by the way?" Wallie asked leaning closer to Jimmy's desk.

"It's just my shrink ray. One of the settings hasn't been responding well." he said remaining focused.

"And you just bring it to class and point it wherever without thinking you might accidentally push a button and shrink someone in this class?" Wallie asked moving his shaggy hair out of his face. "Just telling you from experience.."

Jimmy looked up and noticed that his shrink ray was pointing directly in Ms. Fowls direction. He realizes that Wallie was right and decided it be best to avoid any accidents and put the shrink ray away.

"What kind of minerals are you searching for anyways?" he asked.

"None in particular. Remember those rock creatures you told me about?"

"Yeah the ones that destroyed my rocket." Wallie confirmed.

"Well I wanna gather up whatever minerals or rocks that I can find and see exactly what it is that they are made of." Jimmy explained. "I didn't get a chance before since a certain _someone_ over there crashed my rocket." Jimmy grumbled as he motioned to Cindy's direction. Wallie looked over to Cindy and saw her having a conversation with one of the girls in the front.

"Sorry about that. I was meaning to teach her how to drive before I left but my parents kept saying she was too young." Wallie said with a shrug._ "_But are you sure you wanna do that? Those rock creatures are pretty dangerous."

_"_I just wanna learn more about their anatomy and what it is about water that weakens them. I figured if I can gather rocks similar to what they are made of, I can study them without actually having to meet them."

"Well I hope you are right." Wallie said shaking his head.

"Everything will be fine. I installed a monitor inside of Goddard this morning so if any other life form other than us is around, he will detect it." Jimmy assured.

"I'll bring the water guns." Wallie said with an unconvinced look on his face.

A loud beeping noise rang in the classroom. A few students stood up in excitement and sat back down in disappointment only to realize that it was Principal Walibi talking on the intercom.

_"Hello students! Please excuse this interruption. Don't forget that next Friday, Linberge will be holding it's first dance of the fall. The theme for this year shall be The Great Gatsby! So dress in your finest formal outfits and be ready to dance your butts off for the entire night! Be sure to bring a date. Ticket prices shall be $5 before Friday and $10 at the door. All of you have a wonderful weekend!" _

Another beeping sound boomed from the intercom and the class was silent. Within the next ten seconds, the class began buzzing with excitement. Girls squealing, and boys smirking at the opportunity of possibly getting lucky with their dates at the dance. Even Cindy was overwhelmed with excitement and started talking about what kind of outfit she should wear. The only ones who seemed unaffected or rather annoyed by this was Wallie and Jimmy. They both rolled their eyes and groaned.

The bell finally rang and the class was dismissed. "Have a nice weekend children braaaawwwkk!" called out Ms. Fowl.

"I can't believe they're still throwing those stupid lame dances at this school." Wallie frowned as he walked with Jimmy.

"I know what you mean. Such a pathetic excuse just to make us waste our money on tickets." Jimmy added.

"Not to mention the fact that you have to come dressed all formal. I mean if I'm going to a party, I wanna feel comfortable. There's no way I'm going."

They stopped by their lockers for a moment. Wallie put in his combination and opened up his locker.

A giant mountain of crumbled up papers rained down from his locker along with banana peelings and candy rappers. Jimmy looked at him with his eyebrows raised.

"What? I'm a genius not a neat freak." he stated as he crammed everything back inside after taking a notebook out and putting it in his back pack.

"Hey there losers." said a familiar voice from behind them.

Wallie and Jimmy turned around and saw Cindy walk towards them.

"Hey there sis." Wallie grinned.

"What are you two clowns talking about?" She asked putting her hand on her hips.

"Oh nothing just how stupid we think this dance is going to be." Wallie answered. "Ain't that right Jimmy?" he said giving Jimmy a nudge.

"Yeah totally. It's just another scam for students to waste their money." Jimmy said.

"Oh really? Well I happen to think that this dance is going to be great. It gives you a chance to let loose and just have fun." Cindy said.

"You want fun baby sis? I can think of a million other places where u can have all the fun you want. And free to." Wallie leaning on his locker.

"Ahh! Mr. Vortex! Just the man I wanted to see!" yelled Mr. Walibi a feet away from Cindy. "May I have a word with you?" he said motioning to Wallie to come with him.

"This should be interesting." Wallie said. He stood up and walked over with Mr. Walibi.

"So you think the dance is stupid?" Cindy asked with a sound of disappointment in her voice.

"Well-Uh.. Yeah.. Sort of..." he said scratching the back of his head. _Why did it get so hot in here all of a sudden? _He wondered to himself. "I just see it as a waste of money and time..."

"And what if you were to go with someone?" she asked with a slight high pitch in her voice.

His eyes widened and his palms got sweaty. Was this really happening? Was she going to ask him to the dance? "I uh..I dunno. No one has ever asked me before." he mumbled.

"So if someone were to ask you. Would you go?" she asked attentively.

At this point Jimmy's mind was going on rampage. He tried his best to stay calm. This usually resolves with him saying the first thing that pops into his head. But it never really works out for him.

"Uhh...I-uh...well that's... never gonna happen.. And I've got better things to do." Jimmy said out of desperation. The moment those words came out of his mouth, he immediately knew he made a mistake.

"Oh I see. King Cranium over here thinks he's to high and mighty to go to the dance with anyone." she said slightly hurt at what he said.

"No I-I don't mean it like that. I just mean that..I..uhh. I have a lot of work to do in the lab. And the dance is just going to be a distraction." he said nervously.

"Geezee Neutron do you always have to be in your dingy lab all the time? Don't you have a life or something? Or is everything else other than your inventions to good for your attention." she spat.

The nervousness began to fade away and that usual anger began to erupt from his chest.

"Actually Vortex I do have a life and what does it matter to you if I don't go?" he asked angrily.

"I could care less what you do or don't do." she retorted while rolling her eyes.

"Then why did you ask me if I would go to the dance if I had a date? What, were planning to ask me out or something?" he spat. His left eye began to twitch again. It usually does this whenever he argues with Cindy.

"Ewwwww! Your so full of yourself! You stuck up big headed jerk! I wouldn't ask you to the dance if you were the last boy on Earth!" she yelled right as his face.

"Well same goes to you Vortex!" he yelled. Both unaware that their faces were only half an inch away from eachother...

"So Walibi. You wanted to speak with me?" Wallie said with a smile.

"Yes. I need you to help out on Friday." Walibi said.

Wallie's smile faded away and was replaced with a frown. "W-what do you mean?" he chuckled weakly.

"I don't have enough volunteers to help out at the dance and I need you to serve at the punch area."

"Whoa stop right there Walibi. I'm not going to that lame dance." Wallie growled.

Principal Walibi gasped and took a step back as if he was offended by what Wallie just said. "Mr. Vortex how dare you say that! The dance is not lame! The decoration committee has been working very hard on this dance for months now. And I believe you don't have a choice. You will be in violation of your probation contract." he noted.

"Not so fast there bud. Nothing in that contract said I had to go to any stupid school dance. I've attended all classes and I've completed my work assignments as promised."

Walibi smiles and takes out three pieces of folded up paper that were stapled together. "Actually Mr. Vortex, it does. (flips the page) Ah, take a look right here," Walibi said pointing at one of the paragraphs at the bottom. "I Wallie Vortex, promise to obey all school authority. If I do otherwise, it will result in my eviction from the school." Walibi said with a smirk.

"Yes. Which I have." Wallie answered back.

"Ahhh yes you have. That also means that you must obey any orders that the school authority gives you. So, if I am correct, I did give you an order and I do believe that _I _also _am_ school authority. " Walibi said proudly.

"Barely.." Wallie muttered under his breath.

"So it's settled. You will be volunteering at the school dance next Friday night if you wish to continue attending this school." principal Walibi said walking away.

"This isn't fair!" Wallie yelled angrily. Walibi paused and turned around.

"Oh, and the theme is the Great Gatsby. So all volunteers are to be dressed formal and matching. You are to wear an all white tuxedo with a black bow-tie. See you next Friday." And with that Principal Walibi turned around with a satisfactory smile and walked back into his office.

"Jerk." Wallie mumbled.

He walked back to where Jimmy and Cindy were only to find them bickering angrily at eachother.

"Oh please Dweebtron! No girl would ever wanna go out with you and your arrogant inflatable head!" Cindy yelled.

"Oh yeah! Well no one would go out with a pushy, annoying, big-mouthed blonde girl like you!" Jimmy yelled back.

"Yeah well at least my head isn't the size of Texas!"

"Why do you always have to go there Vortex! Can't you come up with anything better? Or is your brain to underdeveloped that you literally can't process any new comebacks?!"

"Why you son of a-"

Before Cindy could smack Jimmy in the face, Wallie stepped in between the both of them.

"Whoa whoa! Hold it right there! Damm I was only gone for a minute. What's going on?" Wallie asked pushing Jimmy and one side and pushing Cindy in the opposite direction.

"Nothing." Cindy said flatly. "C'mon let's go." she said tugging on Wallie's shirt. She gave Jimmy a dirty look and walked away.

"Uhhh. I should-uhh..Go. I told Cindy I'd take her to her karate class." Wallie said looking back at Jimmy. Jimmy nodded still trying to flush out the red in his face.

"Wallie let's go!" Cindy demanded from the other end of the hallway.

"Everything okay?" Wallie asked Jimmy.

"It's fine. We argue like this all the time." he said closing his locker.

"Alright well what time are we leaving?"

"You can show up by my house early tomorrow morning. I'm not sure how long we'll be there so the sooner we leave the better." Jimmy answered.

"Okay see yah tomorrow Jim." Wallie said walking towards Cindy who was tapping her foot impatiently. They walked off together towards the entrance of the school.

"Mind telling me what all that was about?" asked Wallie.

"Just one of the little discussions me and Neutron have sometimes." Cindy said with a scowl.

"Discussion? It looks like you were about to kill eachother." said Wallie with a concerned look on his face.

"That's how we argue. It's totally normal. We do it all the time." Cindy stated.

They walked towards the parking lot , where Wallie's car waited for them.

"Sis there ain't nothing normal about arguing like that." he said unlocking the car. They both sat inside.

Cindy paused for a moment. "It is for us.." she said looking out the window.

Wallie looked at her for a moment and smiled. He turned on the engine.

"If you say so. You want to drive or fly?" he asked.

"As long is this thing doesn't blow up, we'll fly. I don't wanna be late for my lesson. I'm supposed to do a demonstration for all the new comers." she answered back.

"Don't worry. I will get you there in one piece." Wallie said pulling on the lever. The car began to rise. Wallie typed in the coordinates for the Dojo and they drove off.

"So what were you guys arguing about anyways?" Wallie asked as soon as they were in the air.

"Nothing. Just about him not going to the dance." she shrugged continuing to look out the window.

"That's why you're mad? What you asked him out or something?"

"Off course not! I just got mad at the fact that he basically said that he's to good to go to those dances." she replied.

"And that offended you?" Wallie asked quizzically.

"Why on Earth would that offend me? I don't care what Neutron does to waste his time. I just got tired of him thinking he's so high and mighty all the time." she grumbled. Cindy leaned on her seat and crossed her arms.

"Really? Cause from what I see, it almost seems like your mad at the fact that he would think it's stupid to go because your going." Wallie said with a smirk. "In fact I think your mad that he would rather be somewhere else than there with you."

"Are you kidding me? I wasn't even going to ask Neutron to the stupid dance. I don't even like that idiot anyways..."she mumbles looking down at the floor.

"Cindy incase you forgot, I'm your brother and I know when you are just lying to yourself. I saw how you got when he was at the Candy Bar with us. What happened to that? One minute your nice and all lovey dovey when he's around and then the next you go off like a time bomb. Why can't you just accept the fact that you like him?" Wallie asked sincerely.

Cindy sighed. "I. Don't. Like. Him."

Wallie smiled. "You can try to fool yourself , but you can't fool me Cindy."

Cindy rolled her eyes. "Since when did you turn into my life coach?"

"Since the moment you turned into mom." he answered back.

"Please, I'm nothing like her." she scoffed.

"Yes you are. She can be nice..well to you...and then she turns into a total bitch. Don't deny it. You know it's true."

"Whatever.." Cindy muttered darkly. "Just get me to class alive and on time."

"Yes mam." Wallie said saluting to her...

Jimmy made it home shortly after his encounter with _her. _He was to angry about what had just occurred to let his mother know that he was home and went straight to the lab instead. But no matter how much he hated to admit it, he was mostly angry at himself.

"Why can't you ever come up with something good to say whenever she's around. What's so good about being a genius if you can't even say one word without getting her mad." he muttered angrily to himself. He put his lab coat on and pulled out some old storage boxes.

"She could have been asking you to that stupid dance and now you just ruined it for yourself." he said rummaging angrily through his stuff. Goddard walked next to him and scratched his shoes with his paws. Jimmy turned around and jumped at the sight of his dog.

"Goddard! I thought I told you to test out the rocket's engine." he said angrily.

The screen popped up on Goddard's chest.

_"I finished master. Everything is functioning properly."_

Jimmy read his response and gulped. "Oh.. H-how long have you been standing there?" he asked his dog nervously.

_"Long enough..." The screen said. "Is everything all right with Cindy master?_

"Yes everything is fine. Ignore what I said. I just have a lot going on. Is everything ready for our departure tomorrow?" Jimmy asked.

_"Affirmative master."_

"Good. Pack some extra sweaters and any other clothing we might need. Wallie is going to accompany us." Jimmy ordered.

_"As you wish master." _And with that, Goddard ran off. Leaving Jimmy alone with his thoughts. Jimmy rubbed his left temple, which has been aching ever since he left school. Lucky for him, today Sheen had a dentist appointment and Carl went home immediately after school to watch The Wonderful World of Llamas. At least right now he can be alone in his lab for a few good hours...

**End of Chapter 1**

**Hope everyone enjoyed this first chapter of episode 2. I will be posting up really soon! please keep reviewing! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Just finished up this second chapter. Hope everyone enjoys. Please leave your thoughts and opinions on anything in this chapter.**

Chapter 2: Sleepover at Vortex's

After about two miserable hours of watching students try to karate chop a block of wood and only to end up with broken wrists, Cindy's class was finally over. Wallie had been sitting in the waiting area in the dojo along with some other parents who were there to pick up their kids. It had been pretty awkward for him to be sitting there as parents stared at him and made little snide comments about how he was dressed.

"Yes I like black T-shirts! Is that such a crime!" he yelled to one of the mothers who had whispered something into one of the other mothers' ear. The lady looked at him with horror.

"I can hear you lady! I'm a teenager. I'm not deaf!" he said angrily.

The women got up and walked away as soon as the students were dismissed by their instructor. Her son was one of the smaller, scrawny looking kids in the class. He remembers seeing him attempting to karate kick a soda can out of the instructor's hand, but missed and slipped onto the mat with a loud thud. He reminded him of Carl for some reason. Clumsy. Wallie jumped out of his seat when Cindy walked over to get him.

"It's about time." he sighed as they walked out of the dojo.

"I told you it was long. You're the one who said you didn't want to drive back to get me. That's what you get for being so lazy." Cindy said.

"You didn't say it would be _that _long." he grumbled.

Wallie stopped walking. "Wait, don't you wanna go change?" he asked looking down at Cindy's clothing. She was still wearing her white karate outfit that had a black belt strapped around her waist.

"No it's fine. I'll change at home. I just wanna leave already. I'm exhausted." she said wiping away the sweat from her forehead.

"Your telling me that. I had to spend the last two hours dealing with the single mothers of society over there." he said in an irritated tone.

"Relax my class is only three times a week. Plus I have managed to come on my own before you came back so if it's too much for you to handle then just say so." Cindy huffed.

"Always the defensive one aren't you?"

They walked along the side walk and moved to the back of the dojo. Wallie deactivated the car's cloaking device and lowered it back down to the ground.

"Hey how about we get a smoothie from the Candy Bar before we get home. You can use some sugar in your system after that work out you just did." Wallie suggested. "Besides, mom and dad are working late tonight."

The car rose up and they were off.

"That sounds great, but Libby is coming over for a sleep-over in about an hour so I'm gonna have to pass." Cindy replied.

"Let me get this straight. You have me waste two hours of my life in that stupid dojo, on a Friday afternoon, and now your gonna torture me with a sleepover?" Wallie asked keeping his eyes on the sky.

"Yeah basically." she answered with a smirk.

Wallie smiled. "Well allright then. I guess I'll head over to the Candy Bar by myself."

"Suit yourself." Cindy shrugged looking back out the window.

They arrived at the Vortex residents in a matter of ten minutes. The car landed on their drive way. Cindy stepped out.

"I'll see you in a little while sis." Wallie said with a wave.

"Don't stay out to long. Mom and dad may be working late, but you still have a curfew."said Cindy slamming the door behind her. Wallie waited until Cindy was inside the house before he left.

"Vickie remove the turbo thrusters. We're driving." he said rubbing the steering wheel.

_"As you wish sir Wallie. Turbo thrusters have been removed." _said Vickie.

Wallie pushed a small button by the cup holders and the lever on his right hand side was automatically switched with the car's original gear shift. He checked the review mirror before pulling out the drive way. He switched the gear to drive and sped away. Wallie turned on the radio and listened to the playlist of songs he had installed inside the car when he first got it. Although he was by himself, it felt good to have some peace and quiet. He cracked the windows down and enjoyed the pre-evening breeze...

Wallie sat alone at a round table. Drinking his guava mango smoothie. As he drank his smoothie, he remained in a deep thought. The one thing that seemed to be bugging him the most was Cindy. He is her older brother, so of course anything having to do with his sister concerned him. Something about her had changed. And it didn't hit him until he saw the argument between her and Jimmy. The way her eyes lit up with rage. It wasn't like her. If she liked Jimmy as much as she said she did in her diary then what was the problem?

It is true that you are mean to the person that you like...when you're eight years old. These fits of anger or rage that she has been getting were more frequent than he remembers. And it made him wonder when and why she started acting like that.

"Well that look on you can't be good.." came a voice ahead of him.

He was thinking so much that he didn't notice her enter the Candy Bar until she spoke up. Wallie looked up and smiled weakly. She sat on the seat across from him. It was Valerie.

"What's bugging you Wallie?" she asked softly. It was that same tone of voice that always made him wanna melt.

"What makes you think something is bugging me?" he asked.

"Your face is a dead give away." she answered grabbing his smoothie and taking a sip from it. Wallie said nothing.

"What's on your mind?" she asked placing his smoothie right in front of him again.

"Uhh. Just. Stuff... Family stuff." he said looking down. Valerie noticed his awkward behavior.

"Why do you find it so difficult to talk to me let alone look me in the eyes? Don't think I don't notice. You've avoided me all week." Valerie said.

"I'm sorry.. It's just hard. You know. I mean I'm still trying to get used to the idea of you and Brian..together." he answered gloomily. "On the bus I know I made you feel uncomfortable so I just distanced myself until it-uh..didn't feel.. weird.. for me." he said drinking his smoothie. Valerie nodded and looked down. "And until I wasn't hurt by it..." he whispered under his breath.

"So what's going on with your family? Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"I-it's...Cindy. I'm just worried about her. I feel like she's...changed." he sighed while pushing his hair back once more.

"Changed in what way Wallie? Remember she's not a little girl anymore. She has to grow up sometime." she said.

"No not in that way. I mean like she has changed..uhh..emotionally. I just notice her more..bitter and angry. When she was little she was always bossy and have her little tantrums, but it seems like now she's taken it to a whole other level. I just don't understand." he said looking down in confusion.

"Have you tried asking her? " Valerie asked moving closer to Wallie.

"Yeah but she'll never tell me. Everytime I asked her she says she's fine."

"Well maybe that's just her personality then Wallie." Valerie said.

"No. That's not it." Wallie said in a deep thought. "I can just sense it you know? She seems to have this anger built up inside her. And I wanna figure out why."

"Try talking to her then. Spend more time with her. Gain her trust back and little by little, she'll start opening up to you." Valerie was almost right next to him and caressing his hand. It comforted him. It reminded Wallie of the times that he would vent over anything that was bothering him and how she would always know what to say to make him feel better. He smiled at her.

"Yeah you're right. Thanks."

"That's what I'm here for," she smirked. "Just like old times."

There was a long pause.

"Where's your little boyfriend?" Wallie asked moving his hand away from her.

Valerie sighed and rolled her eyes. "He's at football practice right now. "

"And you just came here by yourself?" Wallie chuckled. "Loner." he mocked.

"Oh and what excuse do you have?" she laughed. Wallie shrugged. "No excuse. Just wanted some time for myself."

Valerie takes another sip of his smoothie. Wallie just stares at her.

"Oh I'm sorry do you not want me to drink your smoothie?" she asked playfully.

"Even if it did bother me, that wouldn't stop you from doing it again." he said.

"You know me so well." she said taking another sip.

"Hey mind if I ask you something?" he asked.

"Sure."

"What do you know about Jimmy Neutron and Cindy?" he asked curiously.

Valerie laughed and thought about it for a moment. "Well there's a lot that you missed out on since you left. As you know, they are rivals when it comes to school, but everyone in town knows that they have something romantic going on. Even though they don't wanna admit their feelings for eachother, they still show that they like eachother. In fact last month, they did a kids news television show and Cindy's friend Libby had a gossiping segment and she pretty much put their relationship out in the public. Off course they denied everything...It was a mess..." she said thinking back.

"Oh yeah I remember reading something about that in her diary. I couldn't understand that much of it. Her writing was too sloppy. She must have been angry when she wrote down that entry. But it was something about Libby telling everyone on TV that her and Jimmy were apparently playing footsie in the library and now everyone was making fun of them about it." Wallie said scratching his head.

"Yeah and not only that, but Libby started talking about everybody else in town. She basically had dirt on everyone, so they all did their best to stay on good terms with her. But anyways..going back to the whole Jimmy Cindy thing..that's all I know. They for sure have feelings for eachother. And rumor has it, they went to a Friday the 13th dance together last year..Well they somewhat went together." she concluded.

"What do you mean they somewhat went together?" he asked.

"Umm well Jimmy and this kid Timmy Turner had this big rivalry because they both wanted to take Cindy to the dance. And your sister couldn't choose who she wanted to go with, so she just decided to go with the both of them."

"Timmy? Buck tooth kid from another dimension?" Wallie asked raising his eyebrow quizzically.

"Yeah. She told you about him?"

"No, Jimmy did. But he never told me why they were enemies."Wallie scowled.

"Maybe he didn't want you to know that he was fighting for your sister." she suggested.

"Interesting.." Wallie said rubbing his chin.

"Please tell me your not gonna go 'Wallie' this up?" Valerie asked with concern.

"What do you mean by 'Wallie' this up?" he asked with a high pitch in his tone.

"Wallie, every time someone, specifically a boy, get's close to Cindy, you tend to go on big brother overprotective mode. Remember Albert Wormenhymer?" Valerie asked with a smirk.

"Okay you know what. I was just giving that kid a warning. It's not my fault that he got scared and had an asthma attack." Wallie declared.

"You snuck into his room in the middle of the night wearing a hockey mask and told him you would kill him if he hurt Cindy." Valerie exclaimed.

"Okay well I was just giving that kid a warning. It's not like he died or anything.(pasues for a moment)I admit that I may have been a little too strong, but he and Cindy were getting close and I didn't want him to hurt her." he said causally.

"They weren't even friends! He was just moved to the seat next to her in class!" Valerie bellowed.

"Ohhh..." he said with shame.

"And don't even get me started with Reese Anderson!"

Wallie stopped and looked at her. "Ok now that one is an exception. He kept steeling her crayons." he explained.

"So you had to hang him on the statue in front of the school with his underwear?"

"W-well...Cindy really liked her crayons." he whined. "So he deserved that wedgie." Wallie said defensively.

"Whatever you say. Just don't go repeating the same mistakes you made before."

"Don't worry I won't. I actually like Jimmy. And if he likes my sister, then I'm totally fine with it." Wallie said with a smile.

"You better not...Because as much as Cindy acts like she doesn't care about Jimmy, she will never forgive you if you ever do anything to hurt him." Valerie said with a stern look. "I mean it Wallie."

"Like I said, don't worry about that. I won't ever do anything to hurt Jimmy. In fact I think he get's tortured enough with Cindy. No need to add to his misery."

Sam walked towards the table with the bill. "You still owe me forty bucks! Yeah!" Sam said walking away. Wallie looked at the bill and pulled out his wallet and put the money at the middle of the table.

"So you planning to go to the dance next week?" Valerie asked.

"Unfortunately, Walibi is threatening to have me kicked out of school if I don't volunteer. So yeah, in a way I am going." he grumbled. "And I'm guessing you're going with Brian?"

Valerie looked at him and gave him a sad smile. "Yes. (looks down) Wallie, I...I want us to be cool with eachother...About this whole Brian thing. I meant what I said about wanting things to go back to the way it was before. Is that too much to ask?"

Wallie looked out the window. He knew he was being selfish if he acted like this. "No. It isn't..I promise..We will be like the way we were before. I-I..just..just..give me some time. But we will be friends..Maybe not with Brian..but.."he trailed off as he looked into her beautiful brown eyes. She smiled at him and embraced him in a hug. He hugged her tightly too and closed his eyes. The smell of her lavender vanilla perfume entranced him like it always did. "That's all I want." she whispered to him. He moved to her face and nodded.

"Let's get out of here. The sun will be setting soon. We should go to our old spot. If we leave right now we might make it in time to see the view..that's if you want to." Wallie said scratching the back of his neck nervously.

Valerie smiled excitedly at him and got up. "Let's go! What are we waiting for?" she said pulling him from the sleeve of his shirt. He got up and locked his arm with hers the way they used to when they were kids. He lead her towards his car and they were off..

Cindy had been in her kitchen ever since she got home...After changing out of her karate outfit of course. She wore nothing but a simple white T-shirt, blue shorts, and pink sandals. Her hair tied in a pony-tail as usual. She had been busy making sandwiches and baking brownies for her and Libby's sleepover. She had to take extra care while making Libby's sandwich knowing all too well that her friend was the pickiest eater she had ever met. A little too much of mayonnaise, cheese, or that special vegetarian ham she always saves, and Libby will go on a full rampage. Cindy had just pulled the brownies out of the oven when she heard the door bell ring. She walked to the door and answered it. She found Libby standing on her porch caring a black gym bag.

"Hey Libs."Cindy said casually stepping aside to let her bestfriend inside the house.

"Hey Cin. Wassup girl."Libby said cheerfully.

"Not much," she sighed. "Just finished making some sandwiches and brownies in the kitchen." Libby gave her a look and Cindy rolled her eyes.

"No, I didn't put too much mayonnaise like I did last time. I made it just the way you like it. I even cut the crusts off and everything." Cindy explained as both girls walked into the kitchen.

Libby smiled. "That's my girl. Now if you can just work on making sure your pancakes don't come out burned every time you make them, you may then qualify to be my personal chef." she said with a smirk.

"Haha very funny. Just because Sheen calls you Ultra Queen doesn't mean I'm gonna be your little slave." Cindy said sarcastically.

"Who said anything about a slave? I said personal chef." Libby said taking one of sandwiches. Cindy gave shot her a dirty look and Libby just smiled at her innocently. Cindy took the tray of brownies and began cutting them up into little squares.

"MMmmm MMM! Those brownies smell delicious! They double fudge?"Libby asked taking a sniff.

"Yup. Got them yesterday at the market. It was the last box. Otherwise we would have ended up with hazelnut." Cindy said as she began stacking up the brownies neatly on top of a large plate.

"Well the party be held up in your room?" Libby asked taking a look at plate of brownies.

"Yes it is Ultra Queen." Cindy mocked. "Help me bring the sandwiches will yah." she called out as she headed out the door. Libby walked to the table and picked up the plate of sandwiches.

The girls sat down on Cindy's bed and made themselves comfortable. She placed the food on the table stand next to her bed.

"If we get hungry my dad says we can just order whatever we want. He left his credit card." she said slipping the card out of her pocket. "So what do you wanna do first? Movies? I just bought new ones last week." Cindy asked.

"What movies you got?"

"I got Breaking Dawn Part 1 and Terminator Salvation." Cindy answered.

"Terminator? Really?" Libby asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh, Wallie made me get that one." she rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of him, where is the little devil anyways?" Libby asked looking around.

"He went to the Candy Bar a half hour ago."

"Really?" Libby asked skeptically.

"Yes. And I know what you're thinking already. He's not doing anything wrong. He even invited me to go with him but I said no because you were coming over." Cindy explained with a slightly irritated tone.

"I hope you are right girl. It would be a shame to have to see him leave town again." Libby said taking a bite of her sandwich. "Mmmm. Perfect." she said savoring every bite.

"Your welcome." Cindy said bitterly.

"I'm sorry, were you expecting me to say thank you?" Libby teased.

"Sort of. But if you're gonna be like that (snatches the sandwich out of Libby's hands) then I guess no sandwich for you." she said with a smirk.

"Has it really come to this Cindy?" she said dramatically.

"Say thank you and you get your sandwich back." she said playfully. She extended her hand holding the sandwich away from Libby.

"God you're such a baby." Libby whined. Cindy only remained looking at her and waited.

"Fine...thank you for the sandwich Cindy.."Libby mumbled as she looked at Cindy with daggers in her eyes.

Cindy smiled in satisfaction. "Your welcome Libby." she gave Libby the sandwich back.

"Girl you just lucky I didn't-" Libby paused as she heard a car pull up on the drive way. "I thought you said your parents are working late?"

"They are. It's probably just Wallie." Cindy shrugged.

"Your parents let him drive their car?"

"It's not their car. It's his. Remember that old mustang he bought from the junk yard?" Cindy asked.

"He actually got that piece of junk to work?" Libby asked in shock.

"Not only that but he turned it into a rocket and made it look a Lamborghini." she said proudly.

Libby walked over to the window in time to see Wallie stepping out of his fancy car and making it disappear.

"Wow. I hate to admit it but he did a good job with that car." she said walking back to Cindy's bed.

They heard his footsteps walk up the porch and unlock the door. Wallie slammed the door and ran up the stairs.

"Honey I'm home!" he yelled as he barged into Cindy's room. He noticed Libby. "Oh hey there Libby." he said brightly.

"That's Ms. Folfax to you asshole." Libby spat. Wallie rolled his eyes and sighed.

"We still on that?" he asked. Libby nodded silently. "Fine. Hey Ms. Folfax." he grumbled. "Ooo! Are those brownies?" Wallie yelled excitedly running towards Cindy's table stand.

"Not so fast!" Cindy said smacking Wallie's hand away from the brownies. "Those brownies are for sleepover members only."

"What? Common! Just one freaken brownie!" Wallie groaned.

"Sorry. Sleepover members only." Libby said with a smirk.

"Fine..can I join your stupid sleepover?" he asked darkly.

"No boys allowed!" the girls said in unison as they burst into laughter and gave eachother a high five. Wallie gave them a dirty look and backed out of the room and closed the door.

"Now I feel bad." Cindy said between giggles. "He just wanted one brownie."

"No let him suffer!" Libby said continuing to laugh. Cindy looked at her friend and smiled. "You have some serious issues to work on."

Libby just looked at her and shrugged...

Wallie entered his room and layed down on his bed. In just one week he was able to cover the walls of his room with posters of his favorite band..and yes just a couple of other posters of hot girls in bikinis. He also added in a small plasma screen Tv with surround sound that he had stored up in his clubhouse. He layed on his back and looked up at the ceiling and saw his picture of Megan Fox staring back at him.

"I just wanted a brownie." he grumbled to himself. He got up and walked over to the window. He could see Jimmy's house just right across the street. The lights weren't on, but then again it wasn't really that dark outside yet.

Then an idea popped into his head. He thought about it for a moment and smiled mischievously.

"Not allowed to the sleepover I see." he said to himself. "Fine then. I'll just have my own.." He pulled out his phone and looked through the contacts. He hit call on his phone and sat on the chair by his computer.

"Hello?" came a young boy's voice on the other line.

"Hey Jim. What's up? It's Wallie."

"Wallie? How did you get my number?"

"Oh Cindy gave it to me." he answered while swinging on his chair.

"Really? How did Cindy get my number?" Jimmy asked. Wallie stopped swinging on his chair.

"I honestly don't know." he said with a frown.

"Oh..uhh anyways.. What can I do you for?" Jimmy asked not being able to shake the thought out of his head. How _did _Cindy get his number?

"Right! I was wondering if you were busy doing anything tonight?" he asked

"Well I just finished preparing everything for our voyage tomorrow. But no, I had no other plans. Why?" Jimmy asked.

"If you're not doing anything, you should head on over here for a guy's night." Wallie suggested brightly.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean..is Cindy okay with it?" Jimmy asked nervously.

"Does it matter what Cindy thinks? We're not gonna be with her. We'll be hagning out in my room. You in?"

Jimmy thought about it for a moment. "Okay. I'll just get my things and be over there in a little while." Jimmy said.

Wallie smiled and nodded. "I'll see you then." He hung up the phone and sat back down on his bed. _This is what you get for not giving me a brownie,_ he thought to himself._ Let's see how much you enjoy your sleepover now..._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Plans

In less than twenty minutes, Jimmy Neutron had his clothes, toothbrush, and sleeping bag ready to go. He also brought his hyper cube filled with other activities they can do..just incase. The only thing that was holding him back was his mother, who stood with her hands on her hips like she always does as he stood by the door patiently waiting to hear whatever it is she needed to say.

"Just don't get into trouble young man. I've heard plenty of stories about Sasha's son from the Carl's parents and I'm not very fond of the idea of you two hanging out." she said with worry. Jimmy rolled her eyes when his mother wasn't looking.

"You didn't have a problem with Wallie when you first met him." Jimmy scowled.

"Yes well that was before.." his mother looked down.

"What? Before the Wheezers told you about the person he used to be?" Jimmy asked starting to feel slightly agitated. Now his own mother is starting to dislike Wallie because of what other people have said.

"Jimmy the things that they said he did...I can't just send you to his house without worrying that's all. I don't want him to influence you." she said.

"Thank you for your concern mom. But everything will be fine. I'm just gonna be right across the street." he assured his mother. It still wasn't enough to calm her. The one thing that seemed to disturb him above everything, was that it was because she thought Wallie was still that same careless delinquent that got kicked out of town all those years ago.

He gulped before speaking. "Mom?I-I know I always said that people never change, but Wallie has proven me wrong. People _can_ change mom. And Wallie is one of them. I just wish you would give him the chance to show you before you start hating him because of what other people say." Judy looked at her son and realized he was right.

"Just be careful. I'll see you on Sunday. Call me if anything." she said planting a kiss on Jimmy's forehead.

"You don't have to worry about a thing mom. I promise to call you." said Jimmy grabbing his things and heading out.

As he walked across the street he thought about what he just said. _Did I just really admit that I was wrong about something? _And all to defend Wallie? What was going on with him? Well...maybe it was because for the first time, he had finally found someone that was just as smart as him..that wasn't evil or out to destroy him. Yes, Cindy is as smart as her brother and he really does see her as his intellectual equal, but the relationship he has with her and the relationship he has with Wallie, were two very different things. He finally had a guy friend who he can have a really good friendship with. Even though they have only known eachother a week, it's been great. Being able to have endless conversations about the universe and quantum physics and then at the same time talking about other casual things. He already considered Wallie as one of his bestfriends. So naturally, it bothered him that people still thought about Wallie that way without even giving him the chance to show that he's different the way that he, Carl, Sheen, and Cindy did.

It might also bother him because he knows what it's like to be despised by others. He understood how Wallie felt. Trying so hard to prove himself different, only to be shunned for the mistakes made in the past. _But we are all human right? _Jimmy thought. Even though he never admitted it, he has made many mistakes. And it was those mistakes that made people hate him. Just like how they hated Wallie. Maybe that's why he felt close to Wallie. They both had this bond. This same kind of outcast feeling. Wallie may be somewhat popular at school. But not for the reasons he wanted. Whenever they would walk around the hallway, he could see dozens and dozens of girls drooling over him and all the guys looking up to him with respect or with fear. It seemed to bring up a smile on Wallie, but quickly made him feel miserable again. He hated the fact that everyone would spread such bizarre stories about him and actually believe them. It does work to him and Jimmy's advantage, but it was also a reminder to Wallie, that he can never escape all the damage he did before. Just like how Jimmy will always be reminded of all the times he has endangered the lives of everyone he loved. The only reason he tried to be friends with Wallie was to be on good terms with him in order to gain his approval of him and Cindy being together, but now it felt like it was more than that. They both needed eachother in order to overcome this feeling of unacceptance. If the town didn't accept them. Then at least they can be misfits together.

Jimmy was just about to knock on the front door when he heard Wallie call out to him from the window.

"Jimmy. Come through the back gate. I'll go get you." Wallie said in a loud whisper.

Jimmy nodded and walked towards the back of the Vortex house. Their back yard was pretty decent. The pool had taken up most of the space along with the patio area. He waited patiently by the back door.

He heard a low growl and turned around. Cindy's bulldog Humphrey had crawled out of his dog house on the far side of the yard. He moved closer and closer to Jimmy.

"Hey there Humphrey.. G-good boy... I'm not an intruder." Jimmy said quietly . It was useless. Cindy had trained that dog to practically hate his guys. Humphrey moved closer. His growls grew louder, showing all his sharp teeth. Jimmy looked around in panic.

"Stay back Humphrey." Jimmy said backing up against the wall. The dog was in front of him now. Humphrey jumped at him. Jimmy closed his eyes and waited for the painful bite to lock onto his leg or wherever it was that dog was aiming at. But it never came. Jimmy opened his eyes and saw Wallie catch Humphrey before he could cause him any harm. Wallie carried him off the patio area and back onto the grass.

"Bad dog Humphrey!" Wallie scolded. "No attacking house guests! Now get out of here you insolent mutt!."Humphrey gave a low high pitched whine and retreated back into his dog house. Wallie stood up to face Jimmy who was still against to the wall.

"Sorry about that. He's usually not like that around people."

"It's fine. I should have been expecting that." Jimmy said dusting off his shirt. "That dog isn't really fond of me."

Wallie nodded in understanding. "Here come inside." he said leading Jimmy through the door.

They passed through the kitchen and made their way up the stairs. Even though Wallie had invited him over, it still felt extremely uncomfortable to be inside Cindy's house. He had never been to her house unless it was under necessary circumstances. So in a way he still felt like an intruder.

"Oh by the way. You mind keeping it down for a while. Cindy doesn't know you're here. And I wanna keep it that way for a little while." Wallie whispered as they made it to the top.

"What? I thought you said it doesn't matter what she thinks." Jimmy whispered. They tiptoed past Cindy's room. Luckily, the door was closed. They can still hear the girls' giggles echo through the hallway.

"No it doesn't matter. I just don't want her to find out yet." Wallie explained. _Great!Now it really did feel like he was invading her privacy._

The next room after Cindy's was his. Wallie opened the door and allowed Jimmy to go inside. "Welcome to casa del Wallie." he presented proudly.

Jimmy walked inside and the first thing he noticed was the plasma screen Tv. This made him grin. "You have a Tv in your room?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah it's a beauty aint it? Comes with surround sound and a little bit of Wallie modifications." Wallie said with a toothie smile.

"What do you mean Wallie modifications?" Jimmy asked. Wallie took Jimmy's back pack and sleeping bag and set it on his bed.

"I added a feature to the Tv that allows you to see it in 3D with these glasses."Walie answered grabbing a pair of thick sunglasses that were setting on his desk top. "I've tested these babies out. It makes you feel like if you're actually _in_ whatever you are watching."

"Haha sweet!"Jimmy yelled excitedly. "What should we watch first?"

Wallie smiled and motioned him to walk towards the bookshelf next to his closet. It was filled with either video games or movies from top to bottom. "I may have a few selections here. The first shelf are comedy movies, the second are cartoons, the third shelf are adventure or science fiction movies. And the fourth has all of the greatest horror slasher movies ever made." Wallie concluded.

"Wow your pretty organized with this stuff."Jimmy mokced.

"I take my movies seriously."Wallie frowned. "What so you wanna watch? Or would you prefer playing video games first?"

Jimmy scratched his chin and thought for a moment. "Hmmm. Not so sure which one to do." he answered.

"Okay how bout I go and order some chinese food while you make up your mind?" Wallie suggested. Jimmy nodded.

"Okay back in a minute. Cindy has my dad's credit card." Wallie said stepping out of the room.

Jimmy sat down on Wallie's bed and looked around. He saw mostly posters of rock bands. Some that he has heard of and others that he hasn't. Jimmy also noticed several other posters of very attractive women that were hung up on the ceiling above Wallie's bed, one on the wall by his computer, and another on his closet door. All of them in bikinis and smiling back at him seductively.

He looked over at Wallie's computer and saw a bunch of wires hooked up together. One of the wires was connected to a small satellite dish. Another one was connected to what looked like a very high tech telecope that was looking out of Wallie's window. It caught Jimmy's attention and he jumped out of the bed and turned on the computer. A view of Mars suddenly appeared on the screen.  
"Whoa."Jimmy said to himself. At the bottom of the screen was a little search box where you can type in coordinates. He typed in the only coordinates he could remember and hit enter. The telescope began operating on its own. It zoomed its lenses further out the window. Jimmy looked at the screen and saw nothing but an empty range of dirt that went on for miles. The only coordinates he could think of for Mars, was their crash site. The one that _she_ caused, he thought angrily to himself. Everything looked the same. The ground still had that red auburn color that it had the last time they were there. He wondered why Wallie had all this set up. Was he preparing for their trip tomorrow?

Cindy and Libby were way to busy giggling and painting their toe nails with Cindy's puffy pink nail polish to hear Wallie knocking on the door. He became impatient and barged inside.

"Don't you knock?"Cindy asked being careful not to spill any of the nail polish on her bed.

"Yes I do. But you took too long. Where's dad's credit card?" he asked impatiently.

Cindy looked at him skeptically. "What do you want his credit card for?"

"To buy myself a damm flame thrower! What the hell do you think I want it for? To order food!" he said sarcastically. "I'm hungry and I want to order some chinese food."

"Didn't you _just_ eat at the Candy Bar?"Cindy asked.

"I just had a smoothie...Although I wouldn't have been hungry if you just gave me a brownie." he said with a frown.

"Sorry, but those brownies are for sleepover members only and you must also be female to qualify."Libby said with a smirk.

"Yeah I kind of got the hint." he spat. "Just give me the credit card so I can order some food."

Cindy sighs and grabs the card from her dresser. "Fine. But I swear if you buy anything else with dad's credit card, I swear I will-"

"Yeah yeah yeah just give me the card." Wallie said as he snatched the card out of her hand and dashed out of the room before she could finish her sentence.

"Well he looks like he's on a schedule." Libby scoffed.

"He's just like that." Cindy said rolling her eyes. "Especially with food.."

"He's like Sheen."Libby said blowing on her toe nails once she was done painting them. "He always get's all impatient when we order food."

"Speaking of Sheen, did he asked you to the dance?" Cindy asked curiously. A smiled crept up on Libby's face. She began blushing.

"Yeah he asked me when he go back from his dentist appointment. He walked over to my house right before I left and gave me one of his little Ultralord cards and he wrote at the bottom of it 'Will you go to the dance with me my Ultra Queen?' And I told him yes." she said sighing deeply.

For some reason, Cindy couldn't help but feel jealous of her bestfriend. The fact that Libby had someone who gave her cards and asked her out to dances made her feel frustrated. She hated Sheen with all her guts, but he was still good and sweet to Libby. She couldn't say the same for Jimmy. Even though he was a boy genius, he was still so oblivious to all of the signals that she tries to through at him. Sometimes she just wishes that Jimmy could be more like Sheen...well except for the hyperactive and annoying part.

"And what about you girl?" Libby asked with interest.

"What?" asked Cindy slipping back into reality.

"Anyone ask you to the dance?"

"Oh..uhh..No. Not yet.." Cindy muttered. She knew exactly who Libby was referring to.

"Did you ask him?"Libby asked.

"Well...somewhat.(Libby gives her a look)What? I wasn't just gonna do all the work for him. If he wanted to go to the dance with me, then he would have asked me."Cindy said. "It doesn't even matter. He's not gonna go. He said so himself. He'd rather be in that stupid lab of his than anywhere else." She said pushing her knees up against her chest.

Libby looked at her with sympathy. She felt that both were basically torturing themselves by being to stubborn to admit their feelings for eachother. Libby wished it didn't have to be this way. She knew deep down that if Jimmy found out that Cindy wanted to go to the dance with him, he would have stopped his whole world and gone with her. Unfortunately, it wasn't that simple. Even if she told Jimmy herself, he wouldn't believe it unless it came from Cindy. As usual, she needed to take matters into her own hands. But with these two love birds, she was gonna need all the help she can get.

"Hi can I get two large bowls of Kung Pao chicken. A large tray of chow main, and ten egg rolls?" Wallie said as he spoke on the phone in the living room. There was a long pause as he listened to the cashier at the Chinese restaurant. "Yes I want it to be delivered.(pause)Yes...okay thank you." he hung up the phone and walked back up the stairs. He walked back inside his room.

"Okay I just called. Food should be here in a..." Wallie trailed off when he walked in and found Jimmy using his computer. Jimmy got up and backed away from the computer.

"I-uhh. I'm sorry. I was just curious.." Jimmy said nervously.

"What are you doing?" he asked closing the door to his room.

"Nothing. I'm sorry. I just noticed all those wires were connected to your telescope and I was just testing it out. Sorry I didn't mean to snoop." he said with embarrassment.

"Dude it's fine. If anything _I_ should be apologizing for sneaking into your room at night when I first got here." Wallie said walking over to the computer. "I don't blame your curiosity. What you looking at?" he asked taking a look at the screen.

"Why were you looking at Mars?" Jimmy asked.

"Well since we were gonna head up there tomorrow, I thought it would be best to monitor it for any suspicious activity. There has been none so far." Wallie finished looking back at Jimmy.

"So this is what Mars looks like right now?"

"Yup. This is what's going on right this second." they both looked at the screen and saw nothing happen at all. Just the dull empty space. "As you can see, nothing is happening. So at least we know it's safe."

"Have you seen any of the Martians?" Jimmy asked looking into the computer.

"So far they haven't showed up to any of the places I have searched. But then again alot of them blend in with the environment. We can't know for sure until we're up there." Wallie said with a concerned look. "Jimmy I'm not saying this isn't a good idea. I just wanna make sure you know what you're doing. I've dealt with these guys before and they're...savages. They were going to kill me Jimmy. I got lucky. And to be honest with you, I barely made out of that blizzard alive. It isn't safe." Wallie pleaded.

"I've handled these guys too Wallie. We both have. Everything will be fine. Look if you're afraid then you don't have to go." Jimmy said sincerely.

"No Jimmy we both got lucky once. I'm not afraid it's just..." Wallie sighed. " We just have to be careful. That's all. If you say that you've got it under control, then I believe you." he smiled.

"Great. Don't worry about a thing. Goddard will detect them if they are nearby." Jimmy said sitting back on Wallie's bed.

"Awesome. I ordered Chinese. They should be here soon. In the meantime what do you wanna do?" Wallie asked.

"Hmmm.. Well how about we wait until the food gets here before we do anything else and for now we just continue checking out what's going on on Mars. I know you said you're not afraid, but all I can see written on your face is fear. " Jimmy stated. Wallie looked down.

"Again, I'm not scared. I'm just trying to be cautious. That's all I'm saying."Wallie said in slight defeat.

"For now we should check out some other spots on Mars. Maybe we can map out the places we'll be in and continue observing incase if those creatures show up." Jimmy suggested pulling up another chair next to Wallie.

"Yeah lets do that. Let's map out where we will be..." Wallie said in a deep thought. Just earlier today he was up to the idea of going with Jimmy up to Mars. But now that he has had more time to let the idea sink in, he remembered why he hasn't gone to space for such a long time. He took a deep breath and joined Jimmy in searching parts of Mars that may contain more minerals.

A knock on the door signaled that the food had finally arrived. Wallie dashed down the stairs and paid the delivery boy. He walked back in a minute later with a bag full of food.

"Now our guys night out may begin." Wallie said with a mischievous smile.

Jimmy took a sniff of the food and grinned. "Shall we?"

The boys began to gorge themselves with everything that they ordered.

"Purple Flurp?" Wallie offered.

"Sure." Jimmy said between bites of his egg roll.

Wallie walked into his closet and opened up the mini refrigerator that was inside. He chucked it over to Jimmy who caught it and opens the can. Wallie grabbed a few more cans and set them on his desktop.

"So how about a movie first?" Jimmy suggested.

"Sure. What should we go for" Wallie asked sitting in his chair. Jimmy drank his Purple Flurp and made a loud burp.

"I think I'm in the mood for some horror films." he said cooly.

"Awesome. I've got all Halloween movies, Friday the 13th including the ones in black and white, a few exorcism movies, Texas Chainsaw Massacre, and the rest are either the Grudge, Saw, or alien abduction movies. " Wallie finished.

Jimmy thought for a moment. He does like watching Friday the 13th. In his opinion, they were one of his favorite slasher movies. But for some reason the title Friday the 13th, made him think about Cindy. And even though she was just a few feet away from him, she was the last person he wanted to think about right now.

"I'm not very fond of any exorcism movies. It questions the laws of the universe too much and alien abduction movies just seem pathetic to me. They make them a little to 'Hollywood' for my taste. But I do enjoy watching Saw," Jimmy concluded. "I find John Kramer's mazes to be very clever. Although it is rather psychotic, it is also interesting."

Wallie nodded and smiled. "Just promise me you're not gonna turn into some twisted psycho who kidnaps people for the exact same reason." Wallie joked.

"I'm not making any promises." Jimmy said with a smirk.

Wallie walks over to his book shelf and looked through the horror movies until he made it to Saw. "Which part?" he asked skimming through the movies.

"Surprise me." Jimmy shrugged.

"Alright then. Let's start with part one." Wallie said pulling out the DVD...

Cindy and Libby had busied themselves with finishing up the rest of their sandwiches and brownies as they continued watching The Notebook on Cindy's Tv for the tenth time.

"You know what? If you baked more brownies like this, I can guarantee that you would have Jimmy at the palm of your hands."Libby suggested licking the chocolate off her fingers. Cindy glared at her.

"It's just a suggestion." she said innocently.

"I'm done trying with Jimmy. If he doesn't put in the effort then I won't."Cindy said bitterly. She looked back at the Tv and watched as Noah and Allie got into a huge fight and then in less than a minute, kiss and make up. Why couldn't her and Jimmy's relationship be like that? Rather instead of fighting 99% of the time.

"As I recall Cin, he did do his part a month ago when he kissed you in the alley."Libby reminded her.

"Yeah he just pulled me towards him, kissed me unexpectedly, and waked off without another word. If he had feelings for me then he would have said something. We never even talked about that kiss. It just..happened."Cindy said thinking back.

"Like they say, actions speak louder than words. Maybe him kissing you was his way of confessing that he loves you."Libby said. "But not talking about this kiss wasn't just his fault. It was the both of you. I honestly don't know why you don't go up to him and tell him yourself."

"Because then I would be the one who caved in first and I'm sure as hell not gonna give him that satisfaction."Cindy huffed.

"Girl when on the Earth did this turn into a competition?!" Libby bellowed. "What does it matter? It's not even about who caved in. It's about you two finally getting the guts to admit that you love eachother."

"Libby incase you didn't know, it's always been a competition between us. And that's the way it's always gonna be." she said looking down.

"It doesn't have to be.."Libby whispered.

The girls conversation was interrupted as they here a deep voice vibrate through the walls. Cindy turned to her headboard and felt the wall behind it. The deep voice rang out once more, making everything in her room vibrate with each word that came out of the man's voice.

"What the hell is that?"Libby asked.

"It must be one of Wallie's stupid video games."Cindy grunted. She got up and put her slippers on. "I'll go tell him to turn his Tv down." she said walking out of the room. As Cindy stepped out of the hallway the man's voice suddenly went silent.

"Huh?" she thought to herself. She walked back into her room and heard the voice booming through the wall again.

"I thought you were gonna tell him to turn the Tv down."Libby said covering her ears. Cindy poked her head out the hallway. Silence.

"Libby come outside."Cindy said looking out the hallway. Libby jumped off the bed and walked to the door where Cindy was. She peered out and looked around the hall.

"Hey I can't hear the Tv anymore." Libby said in confusion.

"Why is it that we can only hear it from my room?" Cindy asked.

Libby shrugged. "Ask that genius brother of yours." she said walking back into the room.

Cindy marched her way to Wallie's door and burst through the door. "**Wallie! Turn off that stupid Tv before I kick you in the-"** Cindy went silent.

The moment she walked into the room, the first few things that she noticed was the chinese food and purple flurp cans all over the floor, and the next was the boy genius sitting in a recliner chair next to her brother. Cindy was left stunned as the boys looked at her with the same expression. The room was dark and both of them were wearing thick sunglasses that covered their eyes completely while holding a large bowl of popcorn in their hands. The only source of light that came from the room was the Tv. Which then explained where the deep voice was coming from. Cindy recognized the movie right away. The boys were watching the first part of the movie Saw.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Wallie asked cooly. "Incase you can't tell, we are trying to watch a movie here." he said pointing to the Tv.

"Yeah Vortex! Can't you see we are busy here?" Jimmy added bitterly.

"You shut your trap!" Cindy spat to Jimmy.(turns to Wallie) What the hell is Nerdtron doing here?!"

Wallie sighed in annoyance and paused the movie with his remote. "He is _my_ house guest. Since you and Libby are having your little girly sleepover thing, I thought I should have some guy time with _my_ boy."Wallie said patting Jimmy on the back. "Is that a problem?"

"Yeah it is a problem! I want him out!" yelled Cindy pointing her finger at Jimmy.

"Well to bad. Now if you excuse us, we have a psychotic game to watch."Wallie said hitting play on the remote.

"It's kind of hard to do that when you can hear your stupid Tv from my room!" Cindy bellowed. Wallie looked at her and an evil smirk appeared on his face.

"Oh really? I could have sworn I sound proofed every room to make sure no one else can hear what I'm watching. Must have forgotten about your room..Whoops." he said innocently.

"You little bastard!Turn the Tv down now!" she demanded.

"Sorry I can't hear you." Wallie said turning the volume up even more. The whole room was vibrating by the sound.

"Now leave. No girls aloud." he said pointing at the door. The boys went back to watching the movie with a grin on their face. Cindy groaned and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Don't you think you might have been a little rough on her?" Jimmy asked.

"No she'll be fine. Besides that's what she gets for not sharing her brownies with me." Wallie said triumphantly. Jimmy looked at him for a second, shrugged, and went back to watching the movie.

The hallway was silent but as soon as she stepped into her room, the sound returned. Cindy closed the door and kicked one of her pillows that was on the floor away from her.

"What's wrong with you Cindy?" Libby asked in shock as Cindy began tossing and kicking her pillows and magazines across the room with anger.

"Neutron is there!" she yelled in frustration.

"Jimmy is where?"

"He's in Wallie's room!" Cindy bellowed pointing at the wall behind Libby. "That prick invited Neutron over for a sleepover too!"

Libby looked at her friend and started laughing.

"What the hell is so damm funny!" she spat bitterly.

"He knows how to get under your skin that's what!" Libby replied between chuckles. "Wallie knows about your feelings for Jimmy and he also knows that you are mad at him. He just brought Jimmy to screw with you."

"You think I don't know that Libby? Of course I know why Wallie brought him here! I just can't believe he would do this!"

"He's Wallie. What makes you think that he wasn't gonna do that. Especially after you refused to give him a brownie."Libby said. Cindy spun around to face Libby with a crazy look in her eyes.

"You provoked me!" she said defensively.

"Whatever. Will you just calm down? Before you break something."Libby said grabbing Cindy by the arm and leading her back to the bed. "I'm guessing that's why he's not turning down the volume?"

"Yes.."Cindy muttered. "Captain Jerk face 'forgot' to sound proof my room from anything that he is listening to or watching on that stupid surround sound Tv of his."

"Okay just calm down Cin, you can't let him get to you. Let's just finish watching The Notebook and then we can watch Breaking Dawn." Libby suggested calmly.

"And how do you suppose we do that? We can barely hear eachother as it is!" she fumed.

"Well then let's just turn up the Tv then." Libby said grabbing the remote and turning up the volume.

Both girls remained watching the movie and did their best not to let Wallie get to them...

It was nearly a quarter after midnight by the time Cindy snapped.

"I can't do this anymore. That asshole needs to turn it down already!" Cindy yelled getting up from bed. Libby, who was laying next to her got up. Her eyes were tired. "No, you can't let him get to you. If he knows that it's bothering you, he'll make it even worse."

**_"Turn it down Wallie!"_**Cindy yelled banging on the wall. Whatever video game they were playing now began to break through the walls. Gunshots and explosions grew louder and louder by the second. This was way worse than when they were playing Guitar Hero earlier. Cindy threw the covers off her and dashed out of the room.

"Cindy wait!"Libby called out. She ignored her and walked into Wallie's room. The volume of the Tv seemed to hit her like a gush of wind when she walked inside. They were both sitting on their recliner chairs with the same sunglasses on. The room smelled like chinese food, popcorn, fried chicken, hot wings, and pizza. Judging by the mess of bones, crusts, and plates that were all over the floor.

"Vortex what do you want? We're in the middle of Black Ops."Jimmy said in an irritated tone. Cindy ignored his question and stormed over to the Tv.

Before any of them could stop her, Cindy grabbed one of the chairs nearby and smashed it into the Tv. The entire room went dark that same instant. The Tv's screen released some static before going pitch black. The glass was shattered all over the floor. Both of them looked at her in horror.

"Cindy! What the hell?!" Wallie yelled.

Cindy walked to the door and turned around to face them."**Both of you! Bed! Now! And clean up this mess!"** she demanded before slamming the door again. They both glanced at eachother in shock.

Libby had been waiting for her to return with a surprised look on her face. Cindy closed the door and turned off the lights before crawling back into bed. "Girl did you just do what I think you did?" she asked with concern.

"That's what he get's for being a douche bag." Cindy said pulling the covers up to her neck.

"Wow. I never thought you would go to that level. I'm impressed."Libby said with a smirk.

The boys looked at the Tv, not knowing what to do now. Wallie did his best not to burst into tears by trying to figure how to fix it. Then he got an idea and began laughing.

"What on Earth could be so funny right now? Your sister just destroyed your plasma screen Tv."Jimmy said in a serious tone as he remained staring at the shattered bits of the screen.

"What I find funny, is that my sister thinks that she has won." he said mischievously. "Jimmy take out your Quantum Replay Nine Thousand." Wallie said with a smirk.

Jimmy looked at him and the same familiar grin spread across his face.

"I like where you're going with this."Jimmy said reaching into his hyper cube and taking out his old invention. He handed his Quantum Replay Nine Thousand over to Wallie. He then pointed it towards the broken Tv set and pressed the blue button on the top. All the broken glass that was on the floor suddenly lifted up and filled in the pieces of the screen until the entire Tv was on and functional once more.

"Well, now that we've got that taken care of." Wallie said sitting back down. "We still have four more levels to go."

"Uhh actually Wallie. It is getting late. Don't you think we should get some sleep?" Jimmy asked scratching his head.

"Don't tell me that has something to do with Cindy coming in here?" Wallie asked pausing the game with his wireless controller.

"Well yeah. I mean I don't want her to come in here and destroy my invention as well. We should let her and Libby sleep." he added.

Wallie considered this in his head and sighed. "Alright fine. I understand. Besides we have a long day tomorrow, so we should crash."

Wallie turned on the lights from his room while Jimmy grabbed his bag from the bed.

"Bathroom's down that way." Wallie said pointing down the hallway.

Jimmy nodded and grabbed his things. He carefully tiptoed past Cindy's room and made it to the bathroom. He changed into a white shirt that had the Neutron symbol on it and a pair of red shorts. Jimmy quickly brushed his teeth and headed off. He stopped by Cindy's door and noticed that the lights were off. She was sleeping.

By the time Jimmy made it back into the room, Wallie had pulled out a mattress from under his bed and had it set up on the floor. Jimmy unwrapped his sleeping bag and set it on top of the mattress.

"You good there?" Wallie asked removing the covers from his bed.

"Yeah it's fine." Jimmy answered snuggling himself under the sleeping bag.

Wallie turned off the lights and they were left in silence. It only took ten minutes for Jimmy to hear Wallie's snores echo through the room. For some reason he wasn't tired. Maybe because he knew that just a room away, Cindy lay in her own bed sleeping. It still made him uncomfortable especially since she seems to be angry with him and Wallie. But they did nothing wrong. Right? They were just having some guy time and she just had to come in here and ruin it. Just like she always seemed to ruin everything for him. The times that she crashed basically all of his rockets. Or the times she would criticize him in class whenever he brought a new invention. But what hurt him above all, was the times that she had betrayed him with Eustace or with the Yokians. That's what angered him out of all the things that she has done. Everything she did was to hurt him. And it was hard for him to understand why she did those things. It made him question whether or not she had feelings for him or not. If she did, then she wouldn't always be making him miserable. It always confused him when he thought about it_. Am I just wasting my time? _He wondered. If she didn't like him, which obviously she shows that she doesn't, then what's the point of chasing after her? But then again, their Island would always run through his mind whenever he would question if Cindy had feelings for him. _Jimmy_. _If I had to be stranded on a deserted island with anyone, I'm glad that it's you._ Why would she say that unless she liked him? Right? Again he was confused. This wasn't gonna get any better. Jimmy finally gave up on trying to find conclusions, and did his best to fall asleep. It was hard to do that after drinking almost ten cans of purple flurp but somehow he managed...

**End of Chapter 3 **

**I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter. Next one will be Jimmy and Wallie's journey to Mars. Lets see how it turns out for them. Keep reviewing! I could really use all the support I can get. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Morning Departure

Jimmy rolled out of his sleeping bag and looked around. The room was silent. The only sound he heard was Wallie's snores coming from above him. He raised his head and checked his watch. It was nine in the morning. Jimmy got up right away and stood over Wallie.

"Wallie get up! We have to leave soon.!" Jimmy called out. He began to shake Wallie frantically until he began to wake up.

"Huh? What? What is it?" Wallie asked in a daze. He was obviously still half asleep.

"Wallie we have to leave for Mars soon. We're burning daylight." Jimmy said. Wallie slowly lifted himself out of bed and yawned.

"Okay I'm up. " Wallie said rubbing his eyes. "Why don't you go get ready in the bathroom and I'll change in here." Wallie suggested between yawns.

Jimmy nodded. "Okay. We leave in 15 minutes." Jimmy said grabbing his bag and opening the door.

"Yeah.. 15 minutes.. That's fine..." Wallie said. As soon as Jimmy was out the door, he collapsed back into his bed and went back to sleep.

Jimmy made his way to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. The sooner they went up to Mars the better.

Cindy awoke from the sound of the door. She stood up and looked around. Her eyes still adjusting to the brightness of her room. Cindy got up and stretched before putting on her slippers. She walked towards the door and turned back around. Libby was still sound asleep on her bed. She quietly opened the door and walked outside. She heard no noise coming from the boys' room. They were obviously still sleeping. After all, hey were up until midnight and it's Saturday morning.

Cindy slowly dragged her feet to the bathroom. The door was unlocked, so she walked inside. Whatever sleepiness she had felt before she walked in there suddenly snapped away in an instant. Because standing in front of her, was a half naked Jimmy who was brushing his teeth in the sink. With only his underwear on. Jimmy turned around and jumped in fright.

"Puking Pluto Vortex! What are you doing in here!" Jimmy yelled with his mouth full of toothpaste. He quickly looked around and grabbed a towel from the shower rack and wrapped it around his waist. He spit out whatever tooth paste was left into the sink.

"Uh it's my bathroom Nerdtron! I should be asking you the same thing!" she barked back.

"Incase you forgot, I am a house guest so of course I'm gonna use the bathroom while I'm here! Gosh Vortex don't you ever knock!" he said bitterly.

"You just watch your tone with me Mr! Or the next thing I break with a chair around here is that giant head of yours!"

"Ok fine! Sorry. Now...ummm...do you mind?" he said as he awkwardly looked around the bathroom with the towel still covering him.

Cindy's eyes widened as she realized that the whole time she was in there, she could not stop looking at his body. He must have noticed the same thing. Right away she turned around in embarrassment.

"I uhh...I.. Sorry." she said as her face began to blush furiously. "Just..ummm. Hurry up." Cindy closed the door and tried to figure out what happened._ Did I really just see Nerdtron in his underwear? And in my bathroom? Oh god! Did he notice me staring at him? _Cindy now grew worried. She couldn't have Jimmy thinking that she actually found him attractive. That'll just boost that crazy ego of his. She shook that idea out of her head and thought about what she just saw until her face grew into a smirk_. Well..he doesn't look that bad. Maybe Wallie should invite him over more often..._

Jimmy continued brushing his teeth. Although he was still mad at Cindy for deliberately trying to ruin his and Wallie's guys night, he couldn't help but smile to himself for the way she reacted after seeing him half naked.

"Not bad Neutron." he said winking to himself in the mirror. Jimmy changed into his usual red shirt with the Neutron symbol in the middle, and a pair of blue jeans. He picked his dirty clothes from the floor and crammed everything inside his backpack. Jimmy pressed his ear against the door to see if he could hear Cindy nearby. As soon as he felt that the coast was clear, he opened the door and walked back to Wallie's room.

"Wallie! What are you doing? We have to leave soon!" Jimmy yells when he found his companion laying in bed and completely unconscious. He shook him once more until Wallie began to stir.

"Ugghhhhh...okay okay, I'm up." Wallie said lifting himself up in surrender. "Sorry. I just needed to shut my eyes for a second." he rubbed his eyes and looked at Jimmy.

"Hurry up and change. We still have to go to my lab to get my rocket." Jimmy explained.

"Relax don't get your big boy undies in a bunch. Give me five minutes. Just wait downstairs and I'll see you right now." Wallie said.

Jimmy did as he was told and waited downstairs. Wallie walked over to his dresser and removed his shirt. Revealing all his abs and muscles. He looked at himself through the mirror on his closet door. He looked at his muscular and also heavily abused body. Over the years, he had endured a lot of hardships that unfortunately left him with a not to appealing look. Although he had a nice athletic build, most of his upper body, including his back and shoulders, were also covered in thick scars and bruises. Each one had a story he remembered vividly. Whether they were caused by some lab accident, encounter with enemies, or the beatings he used to receive in jouve, he remembered each and every one of them. He places his hand over his chest where a deep lash was spread above his entire chest and also by where his heart was. He winced at the memory. That was the biggest scar of them all. And Wallie remembered exactly how it happened. He grabbed a plain white V neck T-shirt from the top drawer and put it on. He shook the feeling out his head and changed into his pants.

It felt awkward for Jimmy to be sitting in Cindy's living room all by himself. He just hoped that she wouldn't come downstairs anytime soon. It would be too weird especially after what had just happened in the bathroom just a few minutes ago. He heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. His heart beat rapidly and then sighed in relief when he saw that it was Wallie trotting down the steps.

"Okay I'm ready." Wallie said putting a red baseball cap on.

"Your not bringing anything?" Jimmy asked getting up from the couch.

"Oh don't worry about that. I've packed everything that I need." Wallie said revealing his watch to Jimmy.

They both walked out the front door and walked across the street...

"Hold up. Let me get this straight. You saw Jimmy naked?" Libby asked with extreme interest.

Both girls remained in bed and talked about what had just happened. Libby only woke up a few moments before Cindy walked in with an awe expression.

Cindy sighed. "No. He had his underwear on. But who does he think he is? Coming into my house and keeping me up all night. And now he thinks he can just waltz around here with no clothes on!" Cindy huffed. "Jerk.."

"Are you sure that's why you're mad? Or is it because he caught you off guard with his body?" Libby asked with a smirk.

"Enough with that already Libby!" Cindy bellowed. "I don't like Nerdtron! Nor will I ever!"

"Whatever you say girl... So tell me about it?" Libby asked curiously.

"Tell you about what?" the blonde girl asked.

"What was it like? You know seeing Neutron."

Cindy thought back on the memory and couldn't help but slightly blush. A smile crept up on her face. "It wasn't as bad as you would think.." she mumbled.

"So you saying you liked what you saw." Libby teased.

"I never said that!" Cindy said defensively.

"Girl just admit it already. It's not like you haven't told me anything like this before."

"Okay fine! It was...nice. I mean like..can't complain." Cindy said. She could feel Libby's smile burning into her face. "Don't make a big deal out of this. He's still a jerk. He took Wallie's side after all."

"What did you expect. It's guy code to back eachother up." Libby said. "That is unless if he had a girlfriend...Then that's a totally different story. But as I take it, you both are currently not in a relationship and on top of that, you barged into Wallie's room an attempted to stop their guys night, so yeah I can kind of see why Jimmy would have been against you." she finished up. Libby got up and put on her slippers that were on her side of the bed.

"You know what? Sometimes I hate your logic because it always turns out to be true..." Cindy muttered bitterly.

Her friend looked at her and gave her a cocky smile. "Have I ever been wrong?"

Cindy rolled her eyes. "Your just as cocky as Neutron."

"You know if you want him to take your side from now on you have to be a little more nicer to him. And that also includes not breaking anything with a chair." Libby scolded. Cindy looked away with a guilty expression.

"I may have slightly lost my temper. But it's not like I do it all the time."

"Slightly lost your temper? Are you kidding me? I'm surprised Wallie didn't kill you!" Libby exclaimed. "Now I'll admit, he had it coming, but what would Jimmy think of you?"

"Oh please that dweeb has known me since we were eight. He knows how far I will go." Cindy said causally.

"Yeah but still, you should try being nicer to him." Libby suggested. "Whatever happened to that ridiculous treaty you made him sign? I thought you guys were supposed to be friends?"

"It was not ridiculous!" Cindy yelled slightly offended. "It was a well organized contract that stated all boundaries of our friendship so that way no one would get confused."

"Well?" Libby asked impatiently.

"I changed my mind after we signed it. I crumbled up the treaty after he got a message from his stupid little alien girlfriend." she spat with a hint of jealousy.

"You know what? You are something else." Libby said shaking her head at her blonde haired friend. "I think you guys should try to sign that treaty again. It could really help build your friendship. Who knows..it might lead something else.." Libby said nudging her in the stomach with a wink. "As I recall you telling me, you two almost kissed after signing it."

"We were not going to kiss! He was just showing me the Gorlock Seal of Trust!" Cindy said blushing again.

"I'm sure he was." Libby scoffed.

"That's all that happened! That's the last time anything like that ever happened." Cindy said defensively. As soon as she said that, the guilt crept up on her once more. Because she now remembers the horrible truth that she had decided to keep away from her bestfriend for the past month. It was killing her not to tell Libby. But she knew she would not hear the end of it if Libby found out about the kiss she and Jimmy shared in that alley.

"Let's go get some breakfast." Libby pleaded. "I'm starving. We can continue this girl talk downstairs." she tugged at Cindy's shirt.

"Fine." Cindy said pushing the thought aside. It's better if she doesn't know.

The girls walked out of the room and into the hallway. They looked over to Wallie's room and noticed that the door was ajar. Cindy and Libby glanced at eachother and walked to the room. Cindy pushed open the door and looked inside.

"Whooa! I guess all geniuses don't know how to clean up." Libby said pinching her nose in order to block that aroma of rotting Chinese food and fried chicken. The room was just as dirty as it smelled. Same as Cindy had seen it last night. Bones and pizza crusts dropped all over the floor along with crumbled up purple flurp cans. Both Wallie's bed and Jimmy's blanket completely undone.

"How do they manage to sleep in this filth?" Libby asked in disgust.

"I think it's a guy thing. Maybe they don't have a sense of smell to their own pungent odors." Cindy replied with the same expression as Libby. "Wallie used to leave his dirty underwear all over the floor...it was...gross." she shivered at the memory.

"Where are the guys anyways? I doubt they're downstairs. We would have heard them." Libby said looking around.

Cindy walked over to Wallie's computer desk and looked at the pile of papers stacked up all over it. "I think I've got a pretty good idea." Cindy said after looking through some of the clutter. She pulled out one of the large papers and showed it to Libby. It was a map of Mars.

"Why the hell are they going back there?" Libby asked after looking at the map.

"Who knows. But from the looks of it. They might be trying to go after that hydro quantum energy source." Cindy said pointing to the center of the map. It was marked in red ink. Along with some other spots that were marked with an X around the planet. "Those morons probably think that they can beat those Martians and get that power source."

"We can't let them go then. Don't you remember what happened the last time we went? We nearly got the entire Earth destroyed. And with those to air heads up there, we're doomed." Libby said with worry.

"Don't worry Libs I see them." Cindy said looking through Wallie's window. "They're in Neutrons yard. Let's go stop them."

They walked out of the room and made their way to the neighbor across..

"Is that all?" Wallie said carrying a box of food out of Jimmy's lab. Jimmy was right behind him carrying the exact same thing. They set the stuff down on the chair outside and dusted off their hands.

"That should be the last of it. We should only be there for a few hours. All clothing to keep warm is already set up in the rocket. Incase we take longer." Jimmy answered.

"Girl alert." Wallie said looking at the front lawn. Jimmy turned around and saw Cindy and Libby walking towards them. "Just like we planned." Wallie whispered. Jimmy nodded.

"What are you two dweebs up to?" Cindy demanded from across the lawn. The boys glanced at eachother and then back to her.

"Fishing trip Vortex." Jimmy answered bluntly.

"Fishing? Since when do _you_ go fishing Nerdtron?" Cindy asked in disbelief.

"I haven't. That's why we're going."Jimmy answered back. "Or are you planning on ruining that too?"

"Watch it Neutron!" Cindy said threateningly.

Wallie stepped in. "Relax little sister. What's your deal? I've gone fishing before. An I thought that Jimmy should learn how to too."

"Oh really? And what's with all the boxes?" Libby asked skeptically.

"Food supplies and fish bate.(takes out a bag of worms from one of the boxes) We don't know how long we'll be there. Better safe than sorry." he answered casually.

"And I overheard your little conversation just right now. Why are you taking the rocket and warm cloths if your only going fishing?" Cindy asked.

"When did this turn into a trial?" Wallie asked to Jimmy.

"With Cindy it's always a trial."Jimmy said. She shot him dirty look and he set his eyes on his shoes.

"We are taking his rocket because the hover car won't travel fast enough. And we need warm clothing because it's ice fishing. So we're going down to Alaska." Wallie said.

"Ice fishing?" both girls repeated in unison. They looked at eachother with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah. Makes it more exciting." Jimmy added. The boys nodded to eachother and smiled.

"So where's your gear?" Cindy asked hoping that this would expose their lie. They were way ahead of the game.

"Right this way ladies." Jimmy said with a triumphant smile on his face. He lead them towards the rocket which was parked in the garage. He climbed onto the backseat and pulled out two rods. One of them had the Neutron symbol on it.

"Anymore questions?" Jimmy asked politely. Wallie walked in from behind them with the rest of the boxes. He dumped them onto the backseat were Jimmy was and leaned on the rocket. Both had that look as though they had won.

The girls looked at eachother with the same expression as they did.

"May I say something?" Cindy added.

"Sure sis." Wallie shrugged.

"You know this whole bull shit story about you two going ice fishing would have worked if it hadn't been for one thing." Cindy said with a smirk.

"Mmmhhhhmm." Libby added with sass in her tone. The boys smile faded into quizzical look.

Cindy pulled out a folded paper from her back paper. "Einstein.(referring to Wallie) next time you want to come up with a story like this, you might wanna remember to clear up your tracks first." she said tossing the map over to the boys. Wallie caught it and unfolded it. Jimmy leaned over to look at it and realization struck them both. Wallie's face went blank.

"Get the idea?" Cindy said putting her hand on her hips.

Wallie nodded slowly.

"I thought you said you put it in your pocket before you left?" Jimmy said angrily.

"I must have forgotten." he said with defeat. "Wait a sec...you were in my room?" he asked his sister.

"Guess you should never leave your door open. A girl's curiosity gets the best of her sometimes." she said innocently. Wallie glared at her.

"Looks like you boys went through all this trouble for nothing." Libby said with a smirk.

"Okay fine whatever. You guys know the truth. That doesn't mean you can go." Jimmy said.

"And who said anything about going?" Cindy asked.

"We're here to stop you guys." Libby declared.

"And why would you wanna do that?" Wallie asked with folded arms.

"Jimmy are you crazy? Don't you remember what happened the last time we tried finding the hydro quantum energy source? Why would you try to find it again?" Cindy asked in concern. Wallie and Jimmy looked at eachother in confusion.

"Huh? Who said we were going for the energy source?" Jimmy asked.

"Don't try to fool us again." Libby said.

"Look at the map," Cindy stated. "There's red pen marks everywhere and one of them shows exactly where the energy source's location."

The boys squinted their eyes at the map.

"Oh! I see where the confusion came from." Jimmy said brightly. "You misunderstood the pen marks. Those are areas we are trying to avoid. We monitored activity on Mars yesterday and marked any spot where we detected the Martians in order to stay away from them. I crossed out the location of where we found the hydro quantum energy incase they were still there. But to dispel your concern, that is not why we are going to Mars." Jimmy said.

"Then why are you losers going?" Cindy asked.

"Jimmy here wants to search up some rocks up in Mars that are similar to what the Martians are made of so that he can study them." Wallie explained.

"It's not that big of a deal really." Jimmy said.

"If it's not that big of a deal then why come up with some lame cover up story about going ice fishing in Alaska?" Libby asked.

"Because I didn't want you guys to come. All we are doing is searching minerals and honestly, Wallie was barely invited to come along. This was supposed to be a solo trip." Jimmy said.

"Hey!" Wallie said in offense.

"Plus there's no room on my rocket for you girls." Jimmy continued as he ignored Wallie's comment.

"Like we said Dweebtron, we just wanted to make sure you wouldn't blow up the Earth with your stupidly." Cindy spat.

"Well since that is cleared out. Do you mind? We're kind of on a schedule." Wallie said impatiently. Goddard ran from behind them and climbed onto the rocket with Jimmy.

Cindy rolled her eyes. "I swear if you two get the Earth destroyed I'll kill you!"" she said wagging her finger at the two of them. "And don't forget you still have a curfew Wallie."

"Yeah thanks mom." Wallie said rolling his eyes. He put the map safely in his pocket and hoped into the rocket. Jimmy moved to the driver's seat and started the engine. The girls stepped back as the rocket began to roll out on the drive way.

"See you guys in a few hours." Jimmy yelled out. He pushed the red button on his controls and they blasted off. Leaving Cindy and Libby alone in Jimmy's yard.

"We didn't really try that hard to stop them did we." Libby said looking up at the sky.

"Nope not really. But at least we know that they're not after the hydro quantum energy. I think everything will be fine." Cindy answered back.

The girls took one last glance up at the rocket that was already a tiny black dot in the distance and walked back into the pink house across the street...

** End of Chapter 4**


End file.
